Mystery and Romace
by Autobot Scout Star
Summary: After the Sentient species unite, Tezz remembers a frind that has left on a mission that she hs not re-appeared from. Vert ,Agura and Zoom decide to find her and bring her back. But who is this girl? Read and you might pick up on it.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I have put on a BF5 story so...Here it is!**

**prologue**

_Rawkus watched as Vert was announced to the united Red and Blue Sentient species in the arena. Since he wasn't much for celebrations, he decided to stay in the shadows._

_With a frown, he said, "Ride with me,Battle Force 5. Ride with me,into darkness."_

_Rawkus turned and climbed on top of his motorcycle. He revved the engine and drove off._

_A human-like creature with ankle length black hair sighed. "If only I could be there. With them. With him." She sighed again. "But it is not to be. My mission is elsewhere." She turned to leave, but looked back one more time. "I'll return for you..." She inhaled deeply before entering a stormshock portal, "Tezz."_

Chapter 1:Feelings

The ceremony had been extrvagant. Sentients from both races had shown up for the Crimson One's announcing. Tezz had not been much for parties but he felt obliged to come. It was his leader's party,after all, he reasoned.

Tezz sat in his Splitwire,fiddling with his gauntlet alone,when Sage walked up to the side he was sitting on. Tezz looked out the window and opened the door.

"You need something,Sage?" he asked.

"No. I just came to see if you were alright." The Blue Sentient replied softly.

Tezz inhaled deeply. "I'm fine. Just..thinking..."

"About?"Sage urged,kneeling down to his eye level. ( he was sitting down still)

"Tina." was his response. Simple,yet to the point.

"I see." Sage replied.

It has been several months since Tina disappeared on a mission to scout out new worlds with lifeforms for the BF5 to assist. Tezz had not stopped looking for her still. Tina was his only love. His _true_ love. Tina was his heart. His mind. His soul. You get the idea,Tina was his _all._

"She's been gone for months. I am starting to doubt she's still alive." Tezz said,tears stinging behind his eyelids.

Sage smiled weakly and placed a hand on the Russian's left shoulder. "Fear not,Tezz. Tina shall return in time. Nothing happens in your time. But in its own."

Sage stood up and started to walk away.

"Sage," Tezz started..

The Blue Sentient stopped and turned.

"Th-Thank you. Very much. You are a good friend." he finished.

Sage smiled. "You are welcome,Tezz. You are a good friend as well."

And with that,she disappeared out the door and down the corridor.

Tezz sighed and sat back in his seat. He reached into the car's glove-box and pulled out a picture.

Looking down at it, the tears started to flow,regardless of Tezz's efforts to stop them.

"Tina," he sobbed, "Please come back. Please come back to me. Safely."

The girl stood on the edge of a tall rockface. The steepness did not bother her,but what was at the bottom of the chasm was her issue:Water.

Ever since she was seven,in her hometown:Moscowin,when she nearly drowned in the lake, her fear of water had grown into a sheer terror.

She swallowed loudly and looked ahead. Her target was more than likely on the other side of the canyon. She just had to figure out _how _to get there. _Without _getting in the water.

She walked to her vehicle and reached into the helmet that lied on the seat. She pulled out a winch cable and walked back to the edge.

Aiming carefully, she pulled the trigger. The cable with the hook launched and attached itself to the other side. She secured it tightly and jumped.

She nearly slammed into the opposite side, but as quickly as her balance was lost, it was gained.

She looked up. Three hundred or more feet was above her. She looked down. Three _thousand _feet down was a raging river, hungry and waiting to devour her in its bone-cracking current.

Taking a deep breath, she propelled herself upwards. And upwards. And upwards. At last, she reached the top and pulled herself over the edge.

"Took me long enough," she complained to herself.

When she was settled on the solid ground and pulled her hair up behind her. Having long hair was a good thing in some ways but a drag in others. She has to watch her step often for fear of stepping on her own hair! And going somewhere public was just as bad. She had to put it in a _high _braid for it to at least to her rear end.

She sighed as she rose. The forest in front of her was thick and,no doubt, dangerous. But her mission came first. A friend of her's once told her: "The mission comes before the man."

She hadn't forgotten him. Or the others. They were still dear to her. All except her brother. Although she and her brother were on OK terms, didn't mean they were alright with eachother. No,on the contrary,she still _hated _him for what he did.

She pulled up her hair in a high ponytail and marched on into the forest. "Here goes nothing."

Sage exited the room where Tezz was and walked to Vert in the Council chamber. "Where's Tezz?" Vert asked.

Sage sighed. "He is ..._unable _to be here at the moment. He needs to be left alone for a while,I think."

Vert nodded. "Ah. I see. He's still thinkin' of Tina?"

Sage nodded.

The Crimson One sighed. "I know it's been hard on him. Her disappearing and all. It's hard on all of us,I think. Especially Charlie. He thinks she ran way on a quote-un-quote 'Mission.' Sage, we need to find her."

The Blue Sentient nodded. "Indeed. But where to start."

"How about her last known coordinates. Ya know how Tina always left tracks of her being there. I can take Agura and Zoom and the three of us can venture out to find her. It probably won't take too long." Vert replied eagerly.

"_Sage, Krystalina and Krystoff need you and I at the arena." _Boralis' voice said over the comm system.

"I am on my way,Boralis." Sage said back.

"I must go,Vert. Good luck." With that,Sage left.

Vert hopped into the saber and called the team. "Zoom,Agura, the two of you and I need to go on a search mission for a while. "

Zoom was the first to speak up. "_Oooh! Wait..for who?"_

Agura's voice came next before Vert could answer. "_Tina,Zoom."_

"_Ohh...Okay then. We're right behind ya!"_

Vert chuckled. "Meet me at the rendezvous point. From there we'll go together."

"_No problamo."_Said Zoom.

"_On it."_ Said Agura.

Vert turned off the comm and sped off.

The girl looked on the horizon as the planet's sun set. She was at the tip top of a high oak-like tree,one hand holding its trunk and the other shielding her eyes from the sun's glare.

Grey cloud rose from the ground. Mist? Vapor? No,that wasn't vapor. Smoke? Ok,smoke from where? From a brush fire? No,looks too controlled to be a brush fire. Possible fire from a village? Yes! Her mission was nearly completed! She had found the village of Pukinautu!

She jumped down the tree and landed nimbly on her feet like a cat. As a teenage scientist she studied certain creatures to learn from them. And now as the new Order of the Flying Fist Grand Master, she learned their fighting styles. It took many months, but all were now mastered to perfection. She had not lost a battle yet.

_Yet._

She shivered. She glanced up in the now dark sky and felt the temperature. It was still as hot as it was during the daytime. But the planet's weather had been rumored to be unpredictable.

"I better hurry, "She whispered to herself, "Before things get ugly."

She ran ahead.

**-Falls out of chair- **

**Ai-Ai-Ai-Ai-Ai! This was a semi-cliffhanger. Even for me. And I wrote it! Oiy-veh. Anyway, hope you like it and review! Oh and on your review,I challenge you to try to guess who the mysterious girl is.**

**Thanks-**

**Huntress Kyburi**


	2. Mystery Revealed

**Alright,humans and other creatures of the multiverse, prepare yourself for the second chapter of Mystery and Romance!**

**Disclaimer: I own noting but Tina and Charlie and The Elder**

**Ch.2**

**Location:trail to the village**

**Weather:cold and windy**

**Time of day: 11 o'clock at night,approximately**

**Temperature: well below freezing**

**Mystery Girl's POV**

I shivered slightly as a gust of icy wind blew and rustled the trees that surrounded the trail on which I was hiking. The temperature had to be well below freezing. My black ankle-length hair,which was in a high ponytail, flew with each gust of wind,and,occasionally, landed on my face. I tucked the loose strand behind my ears as I walked on.

My feet ached and my legs burned despite the freezing weather. By my mental calculations, I had been walking for six hours.

No wait. _Fifty-six..Fifty-seven..Fifty-eight...Fifty-nine...Sixty! _Ok,_now _I have been traveling for six hours.

The smoke on the horizon dimmed to oblivion but the light of the fire still shone brightly,illuminating the trees surrounding it in yellow light.

Suddenly, my radar on my handheld computer system beeped. I quickly covered it with my hand to silence the beeps,lest anyone or any_thing _hear it and come after me. This is a covert mission not a normal one. When it stopped,I removed my hand and looked at the screen. It showed three lifeforms entering the planet at the portal coordinates and three more about two miles from the first set's left.

"Computer," I said quietly,my thick Russian accent opening its voice recognition program. "Define the six lifeforms."

**(A.N.: Hint Hint! Russian Accent!)**

"_Defining lifeforms now." _the computer's voice replied. The screen buzzed fir a second, then it said, "_The three lifeforms behind you are humans; the other are Red Sentients."_

Humans? Red Sentients? I gasped. The three Red Sentients must be from Krytus' team. Why else would they come after me! Or,I pray not, one is Krytus himself. As for the humans, I do not know. And I don't say those words often.

"Computer,show me the human's picture. Zoom in as close as you can to their vehicles." I said.

"_Loading close-up image."_ replied the computer.

The pictures showed up and this time I did gasp. Loudly. I covered my mouth quickly and looked around me warily. The trees rustled and the bushes shuffled. I'm either being watched, or I watch _way _too many scary shows. I looked back at the screen.

"Vert..Zoom...Agura...why are they here? C-computer,load the other lifeform's images."

It did as it was told and the pictures appeared. "No!" I gasped.

Kyburi, Kytren and Krylox were menacingly speeding towards the BF5 members. It didn't look like they were here for a _friendly _visit.

Suddenly, the bushed to my right rustled loudly. I dropped my computer and spun around, my Blue Rickhunto saber blade in my hands. I was being watched, or,knowing the predators rumored to be living here, being stalked while the hunter closed in for the kill. My eyes scanned my surroundings.

"Hello?" I called out.

For a few moments,no answer came. I lowered my defenses and placed my blade in its holster. I bent down to pick up my computer system and suddenly I was pushed down.

I struggled to look over my shoulder at my attacker but then I saw he was in a dark cloak and with a club in his hand raised to strike. I screamed as the club slammed on my head.

Then it all faded to black...

**Normal POV-With Vert,Zoom and Agura**

The team screeched to a halt as a scream rang out. "Wh-where did that come from?" Zoom shuddered.

Agura looked at Vert then out to the forest. "The forest is thick and dense here. There might be some type of wildlife residing here with the distinct call. Let me look it up in my databanks."

Vert nodded and said to Zoom, "Zoom,do some scouting aerial or by ground. Any way that you will not be seen or heard. When you're done,come back here and report your findings."

Zoom nodded and hopped off his motorcycle the Chopper and removed his helmet. "Let's hope the animals or whatevers in there get me first." he muttered to himself.

He darted to the forest's edge and jumped up. He disappeared into the trees.

**Unknown villager's POV**

The human screamed as I hit her with my club.

She went out cold as I rose of her body. Her hair was long and black and it trailed behind her for a few centimeters,maybe. I bent down and undid the clasp in her hair that held it up. Even more of it swooshed down to the ground. Who ever this human female is, she must have been alone quite a while to have hair in this great a length.

The Elder would surely be glad to see another lifeform besides us villagers and himself. Especially now that I notice the Sentient insignia on her shoulders. I turned my head to the woods and did some hand signals. Another of my brothers emerged and placed his club in the sack on his shoulder as he bent down to help me carry the girl back to the village.

We toted the unconscious human to the village's barrier and I looked up. "Ackniatunn!" I called out._(Open!)_

The large wooden doors creaked open and my brother and I entered the village.

The doors slowly closed behind us. My brother, Kikollotah and I carried the female into the village's center and placed her by the bonfire we keep lit throughout the night to ward off night time hunters.

I turned to my brother. "Kikollotah, bingto al-shon las El Eldretunn." _(Go get The Elder.)_

He nodded and ran to find him.

I turned to the girl and tilted my head in curiosity. The human race,I know, is very beautiful in some ways and ugly in others, but in my wildest visions, I would've never guessed a human female would look this...what do the humans call it...hot. And no, I'm not saying that because we are near fire. Very funny to those who thought so. But get it out of your mind,for I am sure you know what I mean.

"Mikotummna," a voice said behind me. I turned and bowed my head in respect. "Comtunn del humanle female?" ( _I hear you have found a human female?)_

I nodded. "Ki, El Eldretunn." I motioned to the girl beside me. "A kondun female." _(Yes,The Elder. A beautiful female.)_

The Elder moves closer and kneels by the girl's side. He places his left hand on her forehead and his right hand on his wrist. He closes his eyes.

Moments later,he pulls away and rises. The human stirs a little but then stops.

"Wit con domo te,El Eldretunn?" I asked. (_What is it,The Elder?)_

He looked down,his blue body illuminating the area around him for about twelve centimeters,then looked up at me.

"Thi..Thi Tinka Birkn." he says slowly. _(This...This is Tina Birk.)_

I tilt my head in question. Who is this Tina Birk and how does The Elder know her? He is a Blue Sentient and they know everything it seems, but I am still puzzled at how he could acquire her identity by just searching through her mind. I mentally sigh. I'll never understand,it seems, the mysteries of the Blue Sentient race.

"Boi de tumno el female?" I ask. (_How do you know this female?)_

The Elder suddenly jerks back and flies off the ground a few meters and slams onto the ground again. I rush to his side and help him stand.

"Humanles..Rojo..Sentionte stos..th...theiton el contiyo." The Elder says groggily. _(Humans..Red..Sentients...th..they're coming here.)_

More humans? Red Sentients! Coming here? For what? I look over my should at the girl. Or for whom?

"Thei muo be stos for el humanle." I whisper. _(They must be here for the human.)_

He nodded slowly and walked to the village walls. He stopped and turned to me and the human.

"Mikotummna," he says, "Tu mist golm y retoornu el femal humanle." (_Mikotummna, you must go and return the female human.)_

I nod in agreement and lift the girl in my arms. I walk out of the village and back into the forest. "I hope these humans are friendly," I whisper when I go out of hearing range of the other villagers and The Elder. They do not like to use the human language, so they use the ancient Sentient language. Neither just Blue or Red but a mixture of the two. Confusing? Yeah,I know. The Elder wants only unity for his and his twin's people,but he doubts it will ever happen. I am beginning to doubt it as well but again I won't find out until I return this girl to her friends...

**Normal POV- with Kyburi,Kytren and Krylox**

"Humans. Here?" asks Kytren.

"I hope so. I wanna punch 'em!" replies Krylox.

Kyburi hissed and rolled her evil eyes. "My radar tells me they are here and-" She stops as something else appears on her radar screen. She leans closer and smirks. "It also looks like there is another creature coming out way. A human creature and another with it. Kytren,Krylox,prepare to attack!"

**Okay okay now I am sorry if some of my words are Spanish-like but I needed some language to base the Sentient language on.**

**And did you see the girl's name? TINA BIRK IS BACK,YALL!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
